


So true bestie

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: You're crushing on your friend, that much is obvious, but what are you going to do about it?
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 2





	So true bestie

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this too seriously.

“Y/N? We thought you were asleep.” Your roommate says.

“It’s past your bedtime. Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Sam asks. It’s not a big deal but the fact that he remembers things about you and your routine makes you feel just a tiny bit special. 

“Yes, but I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh sorry, are we being too loud?” Danny asks then.

“No not at all… don’t mind me, I’ll just get some water and go back upstairs.”

You were restless but you decided to just play it cool when you saw Sam, Danny and Kenzie were really into their game of UNO before you interrupted. Even if you had to wake up rather early for your 7 am class, you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully until the tingling sensation between your thighs went away.

You walked to the kitchen to get a water bottle then hurried back up. A little disappointed in yourself, after all these months you still couldn’t grow a pair and tell Sam how you felt about him. 

Back in your room, you got in bed and rubbed your legs together to warm up faster, when all you really wanted was for Sam to keep you company and warm you up himself, like you’ve always imagined. You tried to be as quiet as possible when you started teasing yourself over the thin sleep shorts. For a long time there have been playful touches and flirting with the man of your dreams… sadly it never led you anywhere, but you were still very much into him. That much was evident as you finally put your hand inside your panties. Thinking about him always made you so wet.

It got worst. Just when you thought your crush was over he shows up one day with a fresh haircut, which made him look hotter than usual. You realized then you were lying to yourself every time you assured Kenzie you didn’t like him like that. 

“We’re besties, he said that himself.” 

“Oh stop it, you know you wanna…”

“Girls, I got your coffee!” Danny announced proudly as he walked in the kitchen.

.  
.  
.

“Oh my god my pussy is so full, bestie… fuck.” He’s so deep inside of you it makes you pant repeatedly, your voice higher pitched from arousal. If you weren’t so turned on you would probably feel embarrassed for making all these noises.

“Thank you, Sammy.” You say when he starts fucking you good.

“Uhm Y/N…”

“Oh my god, oh my god- Sammy… fuck.” He brings his fingers to your clit, gently massaging it when he feels you’re getting tighter.

“Y/N…”

“Please cum in my little pussy.”

You can feel him all over you, but you still need more “I need your cum please…” you moaned and whined not caring how desperate it made you sound. 

“Hey… Y/N”

“Can I come on your cock, bestie?... I want you to fill me up while I come on your cock…” You bite your lip and push your hips back to meet his thrusts. 

“That’s wild, Y/N.” He groans. 

“Are you gonna come in my little pussy? Please please do.” You squealed as he kept pushing inside you. 

“Yes… please please I wanna c- cum… oh- oh my god Sammy.” You clench around him, when you get there a wonderful feeling of release washes over you. 

He stays still for a moment before he pulls out, you're still very sensitive so you gasp when he moves. You wish you could ask him to stay inside just a little longer, now that he has finally marked you he should make you keep his cum inside… but you don’t want to make this awkward. It seems like now that you’ve finally calmed down you’re suddenly shy around him again.

He puts his hand on your shoulder, carefully shaking you awake. You open your eyes slowly.

“Good morning, bestie. Did you have a nice sleep?” 

Your eyes are barely adjusting to the light but you can see he’s grinning from ear to ear. Well shit. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
